1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to service providing apparatus and method for supporting creation of a route, and more particularly, to service providing apparatus and method for supporting creation of a route which supports a personalized route for only a user to be created by selecting a transportation up to a destination and positions for getting on and off.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, a user can be guided with an optimal route using public transportation and walking as well as an optimal route using a car up to a destination by using a user apparatus which can receive a navigation service through supporting abundant map information and traffic information provided in association with a navigation and various algorithms having high efficiency, which are used for calculating an optimal route.
In particular, in providing the route using the public transportation, the existing navigation service can return the optimal route desired by the user by considering various conditions including transfer, time, cost, and the like at the time of calculating a route up to the destination.
However, since the existing navigation service calculates the route by depending on limited map information, an optimal route experienced or determined by the user may not be calculated through the navigation service and a service that can separately store a personalized route determined by the user is not provided, and as a result, there is inconvenience in that the user cannot help autonomously memory the route when the user intends to use the personalized route.
Accordingly, enhancement of a function which supports the user to autonomously create the personalized route and store and service the created personalized route is required.